


Simon Says (B is for Boo-yeah)

by theleaveswant



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Obedience, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha proposes a game of Simon Says--version two (fluffier).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says (B is for Boo-yeah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simon Says (A is for Angsty-ish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211050) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant). 



> Written for stainofmylove in her "Valentine's Day?--eh, the holiday's just an excuse!" exchange. I couldn't decide which way to go with the prompt, so I wrote both.

“'Simon Says'?” says Simon.

“That's right,” says Alisha. “I'll be Simon.”

Simon smirks. “Shouldn't I be—”

“No.” Alisha pokes him in the sternum with two fingers, then starts tiptoeing them up towards the collar of his shirt. “You do what I tell you, and Simon says don't talk.”

Simon opens his mouth and sucks a breath, then closes his jaws with a snap.

“Good boy.” Alisha tugs his shirt away from his throat a bit, her acrylic nail scratching softly into the hollow between his collarbones, and her cruel grin softens into a pensive expression. “Look, I know that you get nervous when I talk about shagging, and I know it's not just 'cause we can't really do it yet or 'cause you're scared you're going to be shit at it. You're freaked you'll say something weird if I touch you again, right? But babe, there's nobody here to make fun of you, okay? There's just me, and I'm . . .” She looks up at the lair's illuminated ceiling and takes a deep breath. “You're not the only perv in the room, let's just put it that way, all right?”

Simon's eyes go wide. He can't quite accept that she's really saying what he's hearing. “Is this a trick?” he asks, and she flicks his chest with her fingertips.

“I said don't talk!” She purses her lips. “Right. Simon says get down on all fours.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simon Says (A is for Angsty-ish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211050) by [theleaveswant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant)




End file.
